Stayin Alive
Stayin Alive is the Stand of Jordan Joss. Appearance Stayin Alive manifests as a pure white humanoid figure with a geometric face with no features, an overcoat extending to its mid-thighs, and platformers for feet. It also has a blue swirl pattern on its chest with a golden outline. Personality Stayin Alive demonstrates very little independence from Jordan and is almost entirely reliant on him for direction. It does have a limited will of its own, however, and will activate its special power without Jordan's input if absolutely necessary. Abilities Stayin Alive is a Close-Range Stand, capable of moving three meters from Jordan's body. It has high levels of strength, speed, endurance, and precision. It is powerful enough that, combined with its special ability and Jordan's own creativity, it can hold its own against almost any Stand-User. Jordan can also channel his Ripple through Stayin Alive to augment its attacks. * Super Strength - Stayin Alive is very strong physically, though weaker than Star Platinum, The World, or Crazy Diamond. * Super Speed - Stayin Alive can move at incredible speeds rivaling Silver Chariot when it is wearing its armor. It is slower than Silver Chariot with its armor on, though not by a large margin. * Durability - Stayin Alive is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blows from The World. It was also capable of shielding its user from Sheer Heart Attack's explosion enough that Jordan survived the event. * Precision - Stayin Alive is quite precise; it can react to bullets and even high-powered explosions that could potentially harm its user if they are far enough away. Point blank attacks at such speeds would potentially slip past its notice. Stayin Alive's precision can allow it to face off against somewhat faster opponents and predict where their blows will be ahead of time if they don't have similar levels of precision. 'No Time To Talk' Discovered when he was in a serious situation and his Stand's normal capabilities were unable to save him, Stayin Alive's ultimate ability is to remove him from the normal timestream for 4 seconds. While in this altered state, physical damage cannot reach Jordan or his Stand and he is capable of phasing through objects like a ghost. Jordan can use this ability to piggyback onto Time Stop abilities, such as DIO's The World or Jotaro's Star Platinum, for four seconds. It can also prevent any Time Erasures from affecting him for an equivalent amount of time. Jordan can also split Stayin Alive's Time Displacement evenly among people of his choosing, though he must know close to the exact fraction to pull this off. Using the Ripple, Jordan can increase his time-displacement to a total of ten seconds which affect its piggy-backing to an equivalent level. 'Effect on Man' Discovered after Diavolo was defeated, Stayin Alive can take the power of another Stand for a small amount of time. The amount of time he can utilize the new power varies depending on the complexity of the Stand's power and his only ability to figure out how to use it. He can keep certain abilities for several minutes, others for only a few seconds. Stayin Alive: IN HEAVEN After betraying Enrico Pucci, Jordan absorbed his Stand, Made in Heaven, for several seconds, long enough to evolve Stayin Alive into a Heaven Stand. Stayin Alive's physical traits increase to be more a match for even the most physically powerful Stands. Its range also increases to around 20 meters from Jordan's body. Its potential is also essentially limitless, as his Stand can still absorb the power of other stands. Stayin Alive: IN HEAVEN can revert time to an earlier state, allowing backward time travel. This effect also extends to the world itself, resulting in the present merging with the past, and people who were alive in said past meeting their future selves. Stayin Alive: IN HEAVEN reverted the world from the mid 2,000s to the early 1,900s.Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Heaven Stands